kyouya's deathnote
by kyouyalover101
Summary: a teenage boy finding a deathnote


_**Kyouya's DEATH NOTE**_

_**crossover created by: Kyouyalover101**_

_**pairings: ouranXdeath note**_

_**rated: T for teen for crude humor, violence and more**_

_**disownership: I do not own death note nor ouran. death notes' storyline belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and ourans' characters belong to bisco hatori.**_

_**description: death notes' story line mixed with ourans' characters makes this story a full-out enjoyment and agreement. No in-head fantasies typed in the making of this crossover. if you never read the death note manga. It is required to read it. For this brings out alot of the book. **_

_**ENJOY! 3**_

_**ch. 1: boredom**_

In the realm of the shinigami there was a death god named Tamaki. "Same old thing, day after day...what a bore." And in the human world there was a straight A honor student named Kyouya ootori. "This world is a rotten mess." These two are our beginning main characters.

"Two death's heads. I win again." gloated a shinigami. The person competing him clicked his tongue.

'It's been five days now...' Tamaki thought. "'Bout time I got going." "Hm? where you off to, Tamaki?" one shinigami asked. "Anyplace you go around here, It's all barren anyway." Another commented, chuckling "I dropped my death note." Tamaki informed them. "Whoops! You really screwed up, man!" Said the first shinigami making a 'hyuk hyuk hyuk' laugh. "Hey, weren't you carrying around a SECOND one behind the old man's back? You sayin' you lost BOTH?" "So, you got any idea where you dropped it?" "Yeah. The human world." "WHAT?" Both shinigami screamed. Tamaki walked down a long, narrow set of stairs to a portal. And flew in.

This single notebook, dropped into the human world by a shinigami...sets off an all-out battle between two chosen people.

Kyouya ootori age 17 was staring out the window of his classroom when he saw something on the ground outside. "Hm?" He looked closely to see that it was a notebook. After school he walked outside and to the notebook. He made sure no one was looking and then he picked it up. 'death note' He read on the cover in English. 'A book of death?' He opened the weird looking black notebook to read its contents. "This is a death god's notebook." After that sentence, Kyouya let out a laugh. "how to use it..." "Geez, it's all in English, what a pain." Kyouya sighed "The human whose name is written in this note shall die." Now he thought that was really funny. 'Talk about sick. Why's everybody into this kind of crap anyway?' Kyouya thought, putting the notebook into his book bag. 'Like those dumb chain letters that say you'll get cancer if you don't pass them on...'

"I'm home." Kyouya said when he walked through the doors of his house. He went upstairs to his room.

'this note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.' Kyouya read, sitting at his desk, 'If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.' 'If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.' 'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.' 'Hmm. So you can let people die peacefully or make them suffer...' Kyouya thought, smirking while getting up and closing the death note. "A prank THIS intricate isn't too bad, i guess..." He said, laying down on his bed, is head being held up by his hands. He looked back toward his desk at the black notebook. "Write in their name, and they die. How stupid." He yawned looking at the roof.

Five days later after school, kyouya was walking home with two of his many friends. "see ya!" One told him as kyouya opened his gate, waving good-bye. "I'm home." He said while closing the door. "Kyouya, is that you?" His mother asked, walking to the entrance hall smiling with her hands hugging each other. "Oh yeah." Kyouya remembered what his mother was wanting and he looked in this book bag. "Here." He said, holding out a piece of paper to his mother. "Oh, my! you placed first again- and these practice college exams are nationwide!" His mother cheered. "Uh-huh. Well, i'll be studying so don't bother me, okay?" He informed his mother, walking up the stairs. "Okay, dear. Oh, Kyouya. Is there anything you've been wanting? anything at all- just let me know." "No, mom." 'I already got what I want' Kyouya said in his head. He opened his door and closed it. "Phew..." He sighed, locking his door. He turned on his T.V, which is always on 24 hour news. and turned his computer on. When he opened his drawer, and picked up the death note. After staring for a while he started laughing a little. "You seem to like it." Someone said. Kyouya took a sharp head turn behind him.

"AAAARGH!" Kyouya screamed, looking at the most ugliest face he ever saw. He fell off his chair. "Why're you so suprised to see me? I'm Tamaki, the shinigami who dropped that notebook." He told the frightened-looking teen, "The way you were acting just now, I can tell you know it isn't just ANY old notebook. . .right?" "A...SHINIGAMI?" Kyouya looked at the freaky guy and than closed his eyes than grew his strength back to open them and grab the chair to get up. "A 'death god' ... " He stood up, looking at tamaki. "I'm not surprised to see you, tamaki." Tamaki stared at the, now confident-looking boy. "...In fact...I've been waiting for you." Kyouya smirked. "Really?" "Gee, a personal visit from a shinigami...very kind of you. . .not that I doubted this was a 'death god's notebook' but. . .seeing things with my own eyes like this lets me act with greater certainty." He grabbed the death note. "Plus, there're some things I wanted to ask you. . ." Kyouya glared, than opened the death note to a page to show the shinigami two whole pages of the death note written in. "Hee hee. . .wow, this is amazing! Gotta say, I'M the one who's surprised!" Tamaki laughed. "I've heard of death notes getting down to the human world a few times before. . .but no one's ever done this many in just five days." Tamaki than looked at kyouya. "Most people would be too scared." "I'm ready for anything,Tamaki. . .I used the notebook, knowing it belonged to a shinigami. . .and now the shinigami's here. . ." Kyouya narrowed his eyes and lowered his head, "What happens to me now. . .? You take my soul or something?" "Huh? What's that? some fantasy you humans came up with?" Tamaki asked, confused. "I'm not going to do anything to you. The moment a death note lands in the human world, it belongs to the human world. Kyouya looked at tamaki. "So it's yours now." Kyouya's eyes gone wide. ". . .mine. . ." Kyouya didn't expect this shit. "You don't want it, give it to another human. When you do, i'll just have to erase all your death note memories." Tamaki opened Kyouya's sliding balcony door. "Oh, and. . ." Tamaki jumped out of the balcony and opened his wings to sit down on a power line. "Since you've used what was MY notebook, you're the only one who can see me. Nobody else can hear me either, of course." Tamaki stood up, "The death note. . .is the bond between Kyouya the human and Tamaki the shinigami." ". . .The bond. . .So there really is no price to pay for using the death note?" Tamaki flew back inside. ". . .Well, not exactly. . .But there is the terror and torment that only humans who've used it will experience and when you die. . .I'll be the one writing your name down, but don't think that any human who's used the death note can go to heaven or to hell." Tamaki got close up to kyouya that made kyouya move his leg as if to begin backing up. "That's all." They stayed like that for about 10 seconds when kyouya's nervousness got the best of him and he started to do this nervous 'heh heh heh' Sound. "You'll find out about that after you die." Tamaki started 'hyuk'ing after that. "O...okay, one more question." Kyouya started, holding up a finger, "Why did you choose ME?" "Hunh? All I did was drop the notebook, that's all. you thought I CHOSE you? 'cuz you're so smart or something? It just happened to land somewhere around here...and you just happened to pick it up. That's why I wrote the instructions in English-it's the most popular language in your world." "THEN WHY DID YOU DROP IT?" Kyouya screamed, none of this made sense to him, and most importantly, it wasn't like HIM! "Don't tell me it was by mistake, after you went and wrote all those instructions." "Why did I drop it...? Because I was bored, that's why." Kyouya stopped cold and stared at tamaki with a furrowed brows. "It might be a weird thing for a shinigami to say, but I just didn't feel like I was really alive. . .In actual fact, shinigami these days don't have a lot to do. All they do is nap, or gamble. If they see you scribbling humans' names into your death note, they say, 'what're you working so hard for?' and laugh at you. I'm in the shinigami's realm, so killing people in the human world isn't any fun. But if I write the names of shinigami into the book, they don't die." Tamaki turns to look out the window, "It's more fun to be here, is how I figured it." Tamaki opened up the notebook. "Gotta say, though, you really wrote a lot of names in here." He turned back to kyouya. ". . .I was. . ." Kyouya started. Tamaki looked up, confused. "Bored, too. . .Of course I didn't believe it at first but that notebook has a power that makes anybody want to try using it, at least once."

**~back flash~**

Kyouya looked at the death note and walked to it from his bed, he sat down and opened it. "Wait a minute. If someone actually dies, would that make me a murderer? I I guess it would have to be someone it's okay to kill...who has no relation to me at all and there has to be a way to find out right away if they die." Kyouya looked at the T.V. 'Hey, that's right. Geez, I'm getting too serious about this.' "The man who indiscriminately killed and wounded six people yesterday in Shinjuku is still barricaded inside this nursery school, with eight hostages, including little children!" The announcer on the news said to the viewers, "The metropolitan police have determined the man's identity. He is Kurou Otoharada. 42 years old and unemployed. two days ago he. . ." Kyouya stared at the picture for a moment than wrote down the name. 'Forty seconds and it's a heart attack." After forty seconds. 'That's 40 seconds. . .' He looked at the T.V. again and the person just kept on talking about Kurou. 'Nothing. I knew it.' Kyouya was going to close the book when he heard something.

"WHAT'S THIS. . .? THE HOSTAGES ARE COMING OUT!" Kyouya jerked his head at the announcer. "They all seem to be all right! And now the police are going in! Will they be able to arrest Otoharada?"

He looked at the T.V. while the guy was figuring out what's going to happen. "They're. . .coming back out!" Kyouya What both worried and hopeful. ". . .But no sign of their captor just yet. . .What exactly is going on?" Kyouya gripped the chair and clenched his other hand. "THIS JUST IN! THE CAPTOR IS INSIDE THE NURSERY SCHOOL AND HE IS DEAD!" Kyouya's eyes gone wide. "It appears Otoharada is dead!" "DEAD?" Kyouya twisted his head to the death note. "The police are emphasizing that they did NOT shoot them! Could that mean he committed suicide? Well, the hostages are apparently saying he suddenly collapsed!"

'A heart attack. . .' Kyouya thought. "It. . .could just be a coincidence. There's only one way to find out. . ." "Kyouya!" Kyouya jumped when he heard his name. He opened the door and looked downstairs. "It's 6:25 already. You have your prep course today." His mother told him. "Uh, yeah. I was just getting ready to go." Kyouya put the death note in his bag. "Somebody...It would be okay to kill...No, who OUGHT to die." He zipped the book bag up and walked out. 'So I guess it has to be a criminal, after all but not anyone too major, or the cops might keep it a secret for a while." Kyouya walked into his prep class. 'I need a result right away.' kyouya concluded. In the background, a bully was talking to a poor nerd, "Hey, Ryo baby." He said to Ryo, who was sitting looking nervously at the guy. "Uh...what sudou?" "Lend me some money. Two thousand'll do it." Sudou's bud was behind Ryo's desk. "Uh, wh...what? again?" He gave the person the money. "Yo, dudes! We're going to the game center tonight!" He yelled, walking back to his desk. 'Sudou. Try killing HIM? no, I should avoid anybody I actually know...Am I being too careful? A guy like that, nobody's even going to notice.' Kyouya was mulling over it even when class was in session. A piece of chalk was throwed at him. "ow." He involuntarly said. "You, Ootori! Mister number one nationwide! What're you doing spacing out?" The teacher screamed. everyone was looking back and laughing. "You're our star pupil! We need you to place first again!" "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. " Kyouya muttered, rubbing his forehead.

After prep course, kyouya walked out. into a sea of rottenness. "Hey, Maki. wanna party tomorrow with some guys from S. college? Ten o'clock." A girl asked her friend. "Yeah! totally!" She answered. "Hey, can I go too?" Another girl butted in. "My mom isn't here yet? what's that nag doing, geez!" Ryo, from earlier, screamed. 'Damn...Start looking around you and all you see are people the world would be better off without.' Kyouya thought while a motorcycle gang was zipping by him and parked right by a young woman. "Hey, girlie!" This buck-toothed guy said. The woman let out a small 'eek' "How 'bout havin' some fun with me tonight?" He asked her. "Hey, Taku, you got good taste, man!" one of his friends awed. "My name's Takuo Shibuimaru, that's **Shibutaku* **for short. heh heh... come on, girlie, how about it?" Takuo cooed while taking his sun glasses off. "I...don't think so..." The poor woman muttered. Kyouya walked in a book store, looking back. "She doesn't think so, dude!" His gang laughed. "Aww, come on!" Takuo faked, begged. Kyouya went to a rack by the window and pulled out a manga magazine from it. He looked at the gang one last time and pulled something else out, but from his bag, now. He wrote Takuo's name in different ways for the right one and then wrote 'Traffic accident' He looked at his watch. 'now, Let's see what happens!' Kyouya thought, looking up at the crowd.

*** "shibui" means 'cool' so he is 'cool taku' it is also similar to japanese idol Takuya Kimura's nickname 'kimutaku'**

The girl ran from the perverts in a dash, "SHE GOT AWAY!" His friends screamed. "Hey, girlie! I got wheels, remember?" Takuo screamed and, without looking both ways, rode toward her. "TAKU! WATCH OUT!" His friends tried screaming toward him. Kyouya's eyes gone, hugely wide as this was playing out. A huge truck slammed at the, now dead, guy. His blood and body part flew everywhere, including his motorcycle. 'THIS...PROVES IT!' Kyouya screamed in his head while putting the death note away, mouth agape. 'THE DEATH NOTE...REALLY WORKS!' "TAKU!" One guy screams. "I'm outta here, man!" Another rides away screaming. "Damn idiot! what were you think- Yaaaaaargh!" "AAAH!" While everyone was swarming around the incident, kyouya hurried away, and ran into a narrow passageway. "Urgh..." Kyouya stopped and leaned his side on the wall, his hand on his mouth. He took his hand off his mouth to realize something. 'I...I've killed two people...' He thought. 'I've...killed...me...what should I do?" Kyouya was sweating like crazy. "Get...rid of this evil thing? ...No. I was actually doing a service, killing him. But what about the second guy? That wasn't worth the death penalty, what he did." He thought for a moment. "No wait. This is what i've been thinking all along-" He stood up slowly "This world is a rotten mess. It really needs to be cleaned up." Kyouya walked back out into the sidewalk, where it suddenly seemed normal again. 'I...with this notebook, I can actually do it. The question is..." He got home and was on his bed. 'Do I have the guts? Just two and look at me. well, it's only natural. They're human lives...of course it isn't easy. Can I take it? Maybe not...but come on, I can't quit. So I lose my piece of mind. So I sacrifice people's lives. Somebody has to do this. The world NEEDS to be cleaned up.' He thinks about this at school, 'Just suppose I gave this notebook to someone else, could they do it? nobody would have the guts...but I do. I could do it. Not just that, I'm the ONLY ONE who could do it. So i'll do it! I'm using the death note...TO CHANGE THE WORLD!"

**~~back flash ends~~**

"Okay." Tamaki nods. "I admit, it's been giving me bad dreams and I've hardly slept the last five days. I've lost 10 pounds." Kyouya sighs, sitting with the back of the computer chair in front of him, "Still, I'm on a mission here...so I've been writing in the names of the world's must brutal criminals. All the data I need is in my room. World news 24 hours a day on TV. Plus everything on the internet." "But you only specified the cause of death for the guy who got hit by a truck, nobody else. How come?" Tamaki asked, "Can't be bothered?" " 'If you don't specify the cause of death, they all die from a heart attack.' That's the best thing about the death note, Tamaki." Tamaki looked up.

"I've already covered the most vicious criminals. So now the level of atrocity is coming down. and every single one of them will die of a heart attack!" Kyouya climbs off the chair, "Even a fool is going to notice that somebody is bumping off the bad guys. I'm going to make the whole world know I'm here...That somebody is passing righteous judgment on them!" Kyouya looks at the shinigami. "and then nobody will commit crimes anymore. The world will start to become a better place. And, while people who obviously deserve to be punished are dying of heart attacks...I'll gradually be killing off immoral people and people who harass others, through illness and accidents."

Kyouya turned to look outside while tamaki sat down on his bed. "Even that will eventually be noticed by the idiot masses. They'll realize they'll die if they don't change their ways...I'll make this world inhabited only by people I decide are good!" Tamaki chuckled, "You do something like that, the only one left with a bad personality will be you." he said. "What are you talking about, Tamaki?" Kyouya turned his head to him, "I'm a serious, stright-A student...A model teenager." Tamaki stared. "And I...WILL REIGN OVER A NEW WORLD!" Kyouya beamed. Tamaki grinned. 'I was right..." He thought, "Humans...ARE fun!"

Somewhere else, at a G8 summit* **G8 stands for group of 8, which is made up of the world's leading nations.** "Fifty-two in the past week, and that's just those we know about." Someone said in a microphone. "Every single one from cardiac arrest." Someone else said in they're mic. "All of the victims are criminals either being pursued by police, or already in bars." "We may assume that more wanted criminals, whose whereabouts are unknown, have died as well." "In which case, the death toll will be well over a hundred..." "Hmm... So Interpol's finally starting to move on this." A unknown boy says, listening in on the conversation. "Well, this is one case where I'm going to need some help from the police."

_**~~end...or is it?~~**_

_**A/N: Sorry but i need some time to work on other fanfics I have in mind. but don't worry, once I finish those and take a break you'll see ch. 2. But for right now, a quiz! Who do you think is going to be L? A)Hunny B)Haruhi or C)Hikaru Hears a hint: He/she is unpredictable on cuteness. Answer in ch. 2 Bye-Bye -Kyouyalover101**_


End file.
